taesolisfandomcom-20200214-history
Bulkhead, LLC
Bulkhead, LLC is an Efkairia-based private security and government services company founded by Arvil, an Artafae with a canny knack for business and military operations. The logo of Bulkhead, LLC consists of two crossed rifles below a crosshair, with the word “BULKHEAD” framing the rifles below. History Background The concept of Bulkhead, LLC began in 95 AFC, when Arvil began work as a mercenary, disillusioned with the scattering of his people after their independence and dismayed that among the diaspora were pacifistic factions who risked losing everything for which they had fought. By 127 AFC, Arvil had acquired enough funds and personnel to officially found Bulkhead, LLC. Though the establishment of the URS reduced the international risk of war, Bulkhead still found plenty of business in the form of police actions and corporate security contracts. Bulkhead slowly accumulated wealth and grew in size and strength. When Ifasteio attempted to annex the Glijiva Tribe in 145 AFC, Bulkhead was ready to contribute. The Celestial War Bulkhead’s first contract of the Celestial War was with the Glijiva, who were woefully unprepared to face the lizardfolk dictatorship. Bulkhead was hired to protect the tribe’s valuable mushrooms, and when war broke out they joined the mushroomfolk on the front lines against Ifasteio. When the contract expired, however, Bulkhead turned to their next bidder, who fought on the opposite side of the war. Bulkhead established a reputation for remaining apolitical and distancing themselves from the morality of the war: the only rules to be followed were Bulkhead’s rules, and contracts can be accepted regardless of their politics. In a confused and bloody conflict like the Celestial War, both sides could be fought for without issue. Postwar - Present After the war, Solaris needed to rebuild. Hundreds of millions were killed or wounded during the war, and many more were scarred in less visible ways. The URS forced some governments to disband their militaries while weapons of mass destruction were outlawed. In a time of rebuilding, Bulkhead again answered the call. Bulkhead’s postwar services included cleanup and rebuilding in areas devastated by war, reintroducing infrastructure to remote places whose governments were focused on repairing urban regions, and providing security to people, and businesses where governments had been forced to demilitarize. Bulkhead continued to aid in reconstruction efforts and enforce the peace until a decade after the war ended, when their initial contracts finally expired. Since then, various governments, corporations, and even private individuals seek contracts with Bulkhead, who continue to provide the same services. Business Practice Bulkhead operates without regard for politics, willing to accept contracts from any government or individual willing to meet Bulkhead’s well-deserved prices. Their past history of operations range from combating military units in armed conflicts to providing disaster relief, and include protecting shipments or warehouses in the private sector. Arvil personally seals every contract with potential clients, insistent that his customers understand the seriousness with which he takes his job. As the company is based on a station orbiting Efkairia, Bulkhead also conducts mining operations on the planet for extra profit. As part of what Arvil calls a “basic service” to society, Bulkhead’s armed task forces also combat pirates and other outlaws in space, delivering them to justice free of charge. Bulkhead considers antipiracy missions to be a critical component of the fleet’s training regimen. However, the extra freedom afforded to ship captains who remain away from port for long periods of time often leads to a swift and abridged application of justice when they are too distant from a proper judiciary system. Unified Code Stemming from Arvil’s personal code of ethics, Bulkhead operates under a unified code: # I will never do ill to a fellow Bulkhead operative. We are all brothers and sisters. # I will never do anything that would prevent the successful completion of a mission unless the lives of my fellows are at stake. After the men, the mission always comes first. # I will never kill beyond what is necessary to accomplish the mission. I am a soldier, sometimes an assassin, but I am never a murderer. # I have forsaken politics and national ties. As a Bulkhead soldier, my loyalty is to my fellows. I may accept missions that involve people of all nationalities and ideologies; their beliefs will never affect my acceptance or completion of the mission. # My religion is my own. I may refuse a mission on the grounds of religion, but my beliefs will never affect the completion of a mission that has been undertaken. # When off-duty, I will obey the laws set forth in Bulkhead’s regulations and the local laws of any place I may go. I will bring pride and admiration to the Bulkhead name and uniform. Organization TBA Uniforms and Equipment TBA Category:Factions